


Owari-magica: Witch battle Abby Grabby

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [28]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, hinted at - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A witch shows up to a school dance. Avril is forced to face some old memories well the others work on barely making it out alive.Warning: Past trauma, hinting at past sexual assault
Series: Owari Magica [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Abby Grabby

**Author's Note:**

> Liz 774 words: 735 points  
> Snowkid 820 words: 810 points  
> rose 528 words: 515 points
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Purification: 20%  
> Item: Explosives  
> Orginally: March 19, 2019

The three high schools had worked together on a large dance for all the students to come an

in joy. The gymnasium of Seaford high was decorated in a sickly amount of pinks and hearts.

Everything was as fine as it could be with several hundred teens moving in and out of the

space with loud music blocking out conversations. The space started shifting around them

till eyes started opening and fingers grew out of the walls. Large corridors opened up and

people started moving down them and vanishing from sight. The only ones that weren't

effected by the forming of the witch's labyrinth was any magi and anyone that knew what

was happening.

Avril had been in the corner for most of the time, trying to just ignore how loud everything

was. She got pushed by one of the fingers and stumbled out of the way. "The hel- where's

everyone g-going?"

A mass of humanish arms crawled down the walls. It stopped and looked at Avril and made

a gargling noise.

Giant hands started to come out from were all the people had gone.

Health: Vondila 85, Nessa 60, Avril 60, Ophelia 60, Abby Grabby 140, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vanessa sighed to herself, checking her phone again. She really didn't feel like showing up

to this--it was taking too much energy to show up to anything lately--but Ana had insisted on

both of them going. She was so absorbed in her thoughts it had taken far too long to notice

that a witch had laid her labrynth on the school. "Wha-!? Girls?! Percy! Where are you, sound

off"! She hurriedly texted an SOS to the others, hoping that they could get signal in here.

Avril stared back at the hands before rushing to get her soul gem out. She grabbed her rake

once she transformed, trying to stop shaking. "O-ok..., just wait for t-the others to show up

and you'll be fine..."

Abby Grabby continued down the wall till she stood on the ground its ones eye focused on

Avril. The large hands coming out her back started moving towards the magi wanting to grab

a hold of her.

Health: Vondila 85, Nessa 60, Avril 60, Ophelia 60, Abby Grabby 140, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vondila was on a run when her phone buzzed she pulled it out and saw it was an SOS from

Vanessa. "Fuck." She had no idea were she didn't know were they were so she sent a text

back asking were they were.

Vanessa kept her eyes on the witch as her phone buzzed again, typing out the name of the

school she noticed Avril in the witches sights and transformed with a flash to save the

younger magi.

She went to stab one of the hands, but missed with the rake going between the fingers. Avril

took some more steps back, shaking uncontrollably.(10 to d20)

Abby pulled her hands back at the failed attack. She made a high pitched cry and charged at

the magi and hit her with her large hands sending out a blast of magic with the attack.

(10 to hit, 6dmg)

The cry caused the Hands to run around freaked out.

Health: Vondila 85, Nessa 60, Avril 54, Ophelia 60, Abby Grabby 140, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vondila sent back a message to Nessa that she would be there right away. She was a little

off from the school so it wouldn't take long, she took off in the direction of the school. Today

was definitely leg day.

Vanessa launched herself forward hoping to protect the younger Magi from the witch, he

fumbled a bit and swung out with her cutlass to attack but only sliced the air. (d6+2 to attack

and miss)

Avril fell back some more, slowly trying to get back up. "V-vanessa?" She tried swinging

again but it did nothing. (7 on d20)

Ophelia was distracted. She didn't even notice that she was in a witches labyrinth until she

heard people screaming around her. She transformed as quickly as she could and pull her

weapon out. She ran towards the center of the labyrinth, and attempted to hit a familiar on

her way there but missed.

(3+5 miss)

Abby clapped her hands sending out a blast of magic hitting all the magi in the room.

(15 to hit 2dmg avril and nessa)

The lil' devil that Ophelia tried to attack tried to grab the moving magi but failed.

(4 to hit)

Health: Vondila 85, Nessa 58, Avril 52, Ophelia 60, Abby Grabby 140, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vondila ran towards the school the area outside was dead. She transformed and entered the

school and ran into the labyrinth. She pulled out her wand, once entered the centre room she

fired off magic at the mass of arms that was the witch.

(21 to hit, 6dmg)

"Is everyone all right"? Vanessa called out, stabbing at Grabby Abby and sinking her blade

into on of her many, many fingers. She cringed at the sensation but shook it off, Avril and

Ophelia needed protecting. She relaxed a little when she saw Vondila enter. (d19+2 to hit

with 5 damage)

"I'm n-not sure?" She tried to go at one of the other hands, but the thing was moving too

much for her. Or maybe she was still shaking too much, she didn't know. (9 on d20)

Ophelia skirted into the room where Avril and Vanessa were fighting the witch. She

attempted to slash at it but missed.

(6+1 miss)

Abby cried out in pain from the attacks that had hit her. She claps again and a blast of magic

hits all the magi.

(nat 20, 14 dmg)

Health: Vondila 71, Nessa 44, Avril 38, Ophelia 49, Abby Grabby 129, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vondila grunted at the attack. She needed to get close to it to keep it off of the others. She

shuddered. "Please don't let this thing be so touchy." She dropped her wand and pulled out

her cards and ran at the witch. She cut at one of the smaller arms on the creature.

(21 to hit, 7dmg)(edited)

Keeping her eyes on Avril, she tried to calm her down and focused on healing the junior

Magi, sending her energy towards them. (+5 heal)

She jabbed at one of the fingers again, actually landing it this time. She wasn't shaking as

much as before, though it was still kind of hard to aim. (13 on d20, 3 dmg)

Ophelia slashed at some of the witches hands, and smiled as she finally made a hit.

(12 hit. 5 dmg.)

Abby cried out and grabbed hold of Vondila and Vanessa in its large hands and pulled them

closer to it's self.

(3 to hit)

Health: Vondila 71, Nessa 44, Avril 43, Ophelia 49, Abby Grabby 114, Hands 15 at 45, Lil'

devil 5 at 50

Vondila cried out at getting grabbed and sliced her cards through the arm that was holding

her.

(12 to hit, 5dmg)(edited)

"What the-?!" Vanessa cried out as the fingers curled around her and dragged her through

the air, her cutlass clattered out of her hands and he hastily summoned her wand in it's

place, letting off some magic bolts. (d13+7 for 6 dmg)

"V-vanessa!" She ran over and tried to stab the hand that was holding her, but the hand was

too high for her to reach. (9 on d20)

"Let go of then... you you monster!" Ophelia ran up to the arms that were holding Vanessa

and Vondila and slashed at them.

(16 hit. 6 dmg.)

Abby cried out and let got of the two magi. It stumbled back and all the hands on it's body

started clapping letting out a loud high pitched noise. This ended up hurting the magi and

draining everyone's magic stat to 0.

(19 to hit, 8dmg and everyone's magic stat is at 0 for three rounds)

A group of 8 people stumble into the battle area they seam out of it almost high. A weird

black mark is on their necks and they start moving aimlessly in the space.

Health: Vondila 63, Nessa 36, Avril 35, Ophelia 41, Abby Grabby 97, Hands 15 at 45, Lil' devil

5 at 50, 8 people all at 50 (use a turn to move them out of the area, or not)

Vondila cried out at being dropped she felt weaker for after that last attack. She sliced the

witch with her cards then noticed the people coming in. "Shit! We need to get them out. They

have been kissed by this stupid witch." She called out to the others.

(15 to hit, 1dmg)

Karin Sakura, the history teacher, had been watching this fight from afar, knowing she'd be

no help to the youngsters in this fight it's only when the group of people wandered in all in a

daze did she jump into action, trying to get their attention she realized none of them really

saw her, grabbing one by the arm she tried to drag them to safety.

Vanessa staggered, suddenly a wave of dizziness and light headedness hit her after the

witches outcry, she switched her wand for her cutlass and swiped outwards at Grabby Abby

(d13 to hit and 5 dmg)

"K-kissed?" Avril hadn't heard about this, but then she saw the people and rushed over. "Hhey,

this way, t-this way!" She was trying to herd the people back together before trying to

send the away from the area.

"I don't think they can hear us.." Ophelia grabbed a person by their arms, and sprinted, just

kinda dragging the person behind her.

Abby made a sickly giggling sound and clapped her hands hitting all humans in the room.

(16 to hit, 9dmg)

Some of the hands started to grab hold of the dazed people.

Health: Vondila 54, Nessa 27, Avril 26, Ophelia 32, Abby Grabby 97, Hands 15 at 45, Lil' devil

5 at 50, 5 people all at 41 (use a turn to move them out of the area, or not). 3 people saved.

Vondila noticed that the witches attacks were hurting the non magi to. "Shit." She pulled out

her wand and tried to lock the witch in place but the spell failed. "They can't hear or

understand you. The witch put a spell on them." She explained.

(7 to hit)

Vanessa reached deep into her pockets and fumbled for a small trinket, just a little thing she

bought from The Sanctuary a while back but seemed perfect for now, casting a Magic Shield

around as many civilians as she could, she turned her attention back to Grabby Abby.

Karin cried out at the sight of people getting snatched up but continued to drag her civilian

to safety.

Avril rushed and went to try and pry one of the kids out of the hand's grasp. It wasn't

working too well, but she was trying.

Ophelia swung at one of the arms that was holding a civilians.

(Hit 12. Dmg 3)

Abby started moving towards the people that had come in reaching out for them but was

stopped by the barrier that Nessa had put up.

The hands that were being attacked by Ophelia and Avril let got.

Health: Vondila 54, Nessa 27, Avril 26, Ophelia 32, Abby Grabby 97, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50, 4 people all at 41 (use a turn to move them out of the area, or not). 4 people

saved.

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch again and locked her in place. This time it stuck.

(17 to hit, abby can't move for 3 rounds)

Vanessa dashed forward and tried to hack into Abby Grabby but went too wide and missed

by a mile. “Damnit! How’s everyone holding up”? She called out. (d6+3 to miss so close )

Already out of breath Karin ran to guide another hapless victim out of the labyrinth.

"Doing ok s-so far." She got the kid and pushed them back into the corridor, before running

to try and get another one of them.

Ophelia took the person that the witch dropped and dragged them out of the labyrinth. "I'm

decent for now."

Abby cried out and tried to move but was unable to.

Health: Vondila 54, Nessa 27, Avril 26, Ophelia 32, Abby Grabby 97, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50, 1 people all at 41 (use a turn to move them out of the area, or not). 7 people

saved. Magic stat is back to normal

Vondila fired off a bunch of shots at the witch. "How many more are left?" She called out

more focused on the witch. They needed to protect these people but also needed to kill this

thing.

(19 to hit, 2dmg)

It was hard to concentrate with all the fighting but Vanessa tried to reach out to Avril once

again to heal her but with just a shaky connection didn’t seem to do much. “Uh…it looks

like one at least”! She answered Vondila. (d1 to heal Avril)

Sweat beading her brow, Karin hadn’t run this much in years but she continued on with her

evacuation of civilians within the labyrinth.

Avril didn't realize how much damage she had taken over the course of the fight, running

back and stabbing one of the fingers. "I h-hope that was the last of the people..." (14 on d20,

1 dmg)

Ophelia slashed towards the witch, sending a line of magical energy running towards.

(14 hit. 4 dmg.)

Abby cried out from the attacks.

Health: Vondila 54, Nessa 27, Avril 27, Ophelia 32, Abby Grabby 91, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila fired at the witch again. "Good." She responded.

(16 to hit, 4dmg)

"Let's try this again" Vanessa muttered under her breath, channelling her healing energy into

Avril. (d3 to heal)

She went to go and hit it again, but the dang hand slipped out of reach. (2 on d20)

Ophelia attacked the witch again. "Are all witches as touchy as the last few have been?" She

asked

(13 hit. Dmg 2.)

Abby tried to grab hold of someone but missed.

(3 to hit)

Health: Vondila 54, Nessa 27, Avril 30, Ophelia 32, Abby Grabby 89, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila just stared off for a moment thinking of the witches she has met that were grabby.

"Not that many. Rule of thumb to figure that out, does it have more then two hands or does it

have tentacles." She explained. With a shake of her head to get out of her thoughts she fired

magic at the witch.

(21 to hit, 18dmg)

Frustrated with how long Grabby Abbys was drawing this out and needing to protect the

others, Vanessa conjured multiple swords and launched them in a barrage at Grabby Abby in

a shower of metal. (Nat 20, 6 damage)

"Woah..." Avril was distracted by Vanessa's attack, and missed the finger she was going

towards. (5 on d20)

"Good shot Vanessa!" Ophelia said as she hit the witch with her scythe again.

(Hit 14. 1 dmg.)

Abby reached out and grabbed all four magi in her hands and released magic on to them

paralyzing them in its hands.

(19 to hit, 10dmg, and all are paralyzed for 4 rounds)

Health: Vondila 44, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 22, Abby Grabby 64, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved. All magi are paralyzed for four rounds. (wont be able to

attack, boost stats or move)

Vondila gritted her teeth she was unable to move. "Stupid thing." She wished this thing

would drop her.

Vanessa struggled in the witches grasp, trying to do something, anything

Avril dropped her rake, being stuck in the grip of this thing. She started shaking again, the

feeling of being crushed, she could barely seem to breathe.

Ophelia tried to moved but couldn't move anything, she was stuck.

Abby started to touch the magi with the hands that didn't hold them.

Health: Vondila 44, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 22, Abby Grabby 64, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved. All magi are paralyzed for three rounds. (wont be able to

attack, boost stats or move)

"Nope nope nope nope nope." Vondila muttered she wanted none of this.

Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek to stop the feeling of revulsion over the hands crawling

over her body, breathing hard through her nose, she tried to move her body or call on magic

but nothing.

Karin, meanwhile, was scouring what parts of the labrynth she could without losing sight of

the Magi's, knowing that they were the only things that could protect her in the area.

Her breathing became shorter and shorter, she could barely feel her chest or legs. "No...

please, no never again, no no no please-" It was happening again, while she didn't want it to,

she didn't want to think about how long it would be till she was stabbed again.

Ophelia tried to move, try to at least to do something! She couldn't even move a single

finger. She started to sweat when the witch started to puts its hands all over her, and all over

the other magi as well. Vondila and Vanessa seemed to be as decent, well as decent as you

can be when you're stuck, but Avril... they looked really bad. Like they weren't even there

anymore.

Abby continued her touching of the magi some of the hands started to pull at hair.

Health: Vondila 44, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 22, Abby Grabby 64, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved. All magi are paralyzed for two rounds. (wont be able to

attack, boost stats or move)

Vondila took a deep breath in. "Okay this is annoying." It was becoming easier for her to

speak. "Avril, breath. It okay. We're going to kill this thing once were free." She was bad at

calming others down, but Avril needed help right now.

Vondila drew Ness' attention to Avril's panic attack and tried to get her attention, ignoring the

pain of her hair getting yanked "Avril, Avy, sweetie" Vanessa began, soothingly. "Just look at

me okay? Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get out of here and then you can

breathe. You just have to struggle a bit more, okay. Just keep looking at me and

breathe"

"No no no... it's going to come again it's coming please don't lie t-they always lie" She could

feel it tugging at her hair, it was coming, she couldn't be off gaurd again she just couldn't.

Ophelia tried so hard to move and to comfort Avril but she could not. "We're not lying to you!

I promise!"

Abby continued her touching of the magi. Giving up on the hair.

Health: Vondila 44, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 22, Abby Grabby 64, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved. All magi are paralyzed for one rounds. (wont be able to

attack, boost stats or move)

Vondila tried to move but was still unable to move. Her mind raced for a moment. "Okay I

have a plan. Once we can move I'm going to attack this thing. Then Nessa I need you to

grab Avril and get to the side work on calming her down. Ophelia and I will continue fighting

till you can come back." She took a deep breath in. "Avril it's going to be okay. I swear." She

focused solely on the young magi.

Vanessa nodded in agreement with the plan.

She could barely hear what was going on, it was still crawling on her. She kept on waiting, it

was coming anytime soon, it would come and then she can go hide.

Ophelia nodded as well. As she as she could move she was going to hit that witch with

everything that she got.

Abby continued her poke and prodding at the magi.

Health: Vondila 44, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 22, Abby Grabby 64, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila could move her fingers again. She pulled her arm out and created her wand pointing

it at the witch and created three orbs and fired them at the witch causing the creature to drop

everyone.

(14 to hit, 15dmg -5 purification)

Vanessa sat there, making promises to protect the younger Magi, giving her space but

holding her steady by the shoulders she prayed that Avril could hold it together.

Avril was dropped, but she still couldn't seem to breathe, or stop shaking. She was still

expecting for the pain to come, but her hand managed to calm down more. "I-is it coming

yet?"

As soon as she hit the ground Ophelia stood up and ran up the witch, hitting her as hard as

she could with her scythe. "Keep your one hundred creepy hands of Avril and the rest of us!"

Shs yelled.

(13 hit. Dmg 3.)

Abby was stunned by the lash out of the magi. She clapped her hands sending a blast of

magic out hitting the two magi left fighting her.

(14 to hit, 6dmg)

Health: Vondila 38, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 16, Abby Grabby 46, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila shook herself after falling. She fired at the witch. "Die you sick fuck!"

(18 to hit, 2dmg)

Avril started to calm down some more, breathing a bit. Her mind was still racing with things,

but she had managed to get this far.

Ophelia slashed at the witch again. "Take this!" She yelled.

(Hit 13. Dmg 2.)

Abby clapped again and attacked the magi with a blast of magic.

(nat 20, 10 dmg)

Health: Vondila 28, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 6, Abby Grabby 42, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila fired magic again at the witch. She looked at Ophelia and could tell that she didn't so

good. "Hey, Ophelia are you okay?"

(22 to hit, 1dmg)

After several minutes of panic, Avril stopped shaking as much as before. "O-ok, I-i think I'm

ok..." She went to summon her rake again again.

Ophelia fell down after being shot with the magic, and struggled to get up. "I'm not doing

that good......" She shakily tried put up a shield but ended up injuring herself inside.

(Crit fail 1. 2dng)

Abby slapped Vondila with her large hand.

(16 to hit, 2dmg)

Health: Vondila 26, Nessa 17, Avril 20, Ophelia 4, Abby Grabby 41, Hands 14 at 45, 1 at 42,

Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila tried to attack the witch but the hit cracked her wand causing it to explode on her.

"Fuck! I am not dealing with this again. Ophelia fall back if you need to."

(nat 1, 3dmg)

Avril made it over to the witch again, managing to stab one of the hands. "I-I'm back..." (16

on d20, 5 dmg)

Ophelia struggled to get up. "I still got a little left in me." She said as she sliced towards the

witch two times sending a wave of energy towards it.

(Nat 20. x2 dmg 10dmg.)

Abby clapped her hands sending out a blast of magic.

(18 to hit, 6dmg)

Health: Vondila 17, Nessa 17, Avril 17, Ophelia -2 knocked out, Abby Grabby 26, Hands 14 at

45, 1 at 42, Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila braced for the attack and watched as Ophelia fell unconscious. "Ophelia!" She pulled

out a new wand and fired some magic at the witch and moved over to the fallen magi. "It's

going to be okay."

(13 to hit, 12dmg)

"Nooo-" Avril saw Ophelia go down, and now she was more panicked with the situation. She

sliced at one of the hands, worried about what would happen if they didn't get it done with

soon. (D20, 9 dmg)

Abby clapped her hands but it did nothing.

(7 to hit)

Health: Vondila 17, Nessa 17, Avril 17, Ophelia -2 knocked out, Abby Grabby 26, Hands 14 at

45, 1 at 42, Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and fired off an attack. "Ophelia its going to be okay."

(17 to hit, 6 dmg)

Avril went at another one of the hands, cutting at the thumb. (15 on d20, 3 dmg)

Abby clapped her hands attacking the magi.

(14 to hit, 11dmg)

Health: Vondila 6, Nessa 17, Avril 6, Ophelia -2 knocked out, Abby Grabby 26, Hands 14 at

45, 1 at 42, Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila fired at the witch but the attack fell short.

(9 to hit)

Avril kept on trying to stab at the witch's hands, making a cut on another hand out of many.

(17 on d20, 4 dmg)

Abby cried out and started to move away from the magi.

Health: Vondila 6, Nessa 17, Avril 6, Ophelia -2 knocked out, Abby Grabby 22, Hands 14 at

45, 1 at 42, Lil' devil 5 at 50. 8 people saved.

Vondila fired magic at the witch again she was not going to let this creep get away. The witch

collapsed to the ground. "Its dead." She breathed out.

(15 to hit, 24dmg)

Health: Vondila 6, Nessa 17, Avril 6, Ophelia -2 knocked out, Abby Grabby -2

Avril stopped and stared, before detransforming back to her normal form. She rushed over to

where Ophelia was and tried to check if she was still alive.

Vondila detransformed herself and felt for Ophelia's pulse. "Okay she still with us." She

picked up the magi and held her close. "We need to get her to my place though. There's a

bunch of stuff there to heal her." Vondila felt weak. She had also taken a lot of damage and

was bloody.

"O-ok. Do you need h-help carrying her?" Avril hadn't noticed too much, but she was also

not in the best state for this stuff. She wondered what had happened to everyone else,

though they were hopefully still in the building.

Vondila smiled at Avril. "I can hold for a bit then we can switch if thats okay." She moved

towards a back exit of the school. Witches labyrinths always were weirder when they were

inside. Once outside she started to move towards the alleyway. "Also could you text Salem

that we're on our way and hurt."

"A-ah, alright." She hurriedly got it out and told Salem they were coming. "Do you think that

anyone else will end up finding out?"

Vondila shook her head. "No. Luckly a witches kiss doesn't let people really remember

anything. They just remember some feelings." She explained.


End file.
